


Subtlety

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Subtlety

Title: Subtlety  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #250: Books (non fiction). [See book used here](http://www.amazon.com/Secrets-Seduction-Brenda-Venus/dp/0452286425/ref=sr_1_84?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1223264915&sr=1-84)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Subtlety

~

“Snape?” Potter looked surprised.

Severus looked up from the book he was perusing. “Hello, Potter. Come here often?”

Potter blinked. “No. Hermione asked me to stop by the bookstore...”

“Interesting.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “She’s always struck me as the type who would like to go to bookstores.”

“Usually she is.”

Severus gestured. “Since you’re here, perhaps we could have a cup of tea? I’ve been meaning to share some memories of your mother.”

“Brilliant!” Potter smiled.

“Just let me purchase this book.” Placing the copy of ‘Secrets of Seduction’ on the counter, he smirked. He would thank Granger later.

~


End file.
